pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ErzaTitaniaScarlet
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- BassJapas (Talk) 01:47, 2011 June 23 Hey Hi! Didn't know you were around here :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL, we should really talk about what we like more :D Hahaha, so you watch the anime, read the manga and play the game? P.S I saw the pic you uploaded in your profile in the Inazuma Eleven wiki....was that Fubuki O_O? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) FUBUKI KUN!!! REALLY?! IF THAT WAS REALLY FUBUKI 10 YEARS AFTER....IM GONNA CHANGE MY PIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Are you really sure? Positively sure?) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Gahh.........WANNA SEE HIM >_< Though i don't think i'll change my pic to that since i noticed his upper part isn't shown >_< Still....I HOPE THEY SHOW HIM SOON >_< Anyways, goodluck editing around here :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No prob, take your time at editing until you find what you're good at. I'm more on the manga articles around here and soemtimes the games. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 03:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well then goodluck! :D Anyways im gonna go watch some anime [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 03:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Format Ok. Im gonna do you a kindness favor. If you want to make any DP episodes, this is the format it should be in (Look at this in source code on your editor and this is only an example.): *Synopsis After losing to Whitney in the last episode, Ash and friends decide to take a break. The next day Whitney brings Ash and his friends to a Miltank dairy. There they try some Moomoo Milk which was very delicious for both humand and pokemon. Ash decides to learn more about Miltank in order to know how to beat it. Meanwhile Team Rocket (after getting back from walking from Saffron City) decide to capture all the Miltank and give them as a pressent for the boss. Will their plan succeed theis time, and will Ash be able to beat Whitney the second time around? *Quotes **Whitney: "I forgot to tell you about that one." Ash: "That one what?" Milton: "Whitney forgot to mention that her Militank, hates it when you grab its tail." Ash: "I grabbed the tail and landed on mine." This is how it should be done. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC)